Random Greaser Love
by Rawr9
Summary: Two-Bit shows up beat up and shirtless. How does ponyboy react? Ponyboy x Two-Bit R&R No longer a one-shot! Plot!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello dear readers, it's been a while for those who have read my other stories. Yeah, I'm being a bad story parent right now, but I don't care. I'm going to temporarily discontinue my More or Less story, but it's just for writers block reasons. Anywho, this pairing is my over all third favorite ever since I read the Outsiders this year. I actually read it technically last year (2011), you get the point.

Warnings! This is yaoi so if this isn't your cup of tea, you may want to make your exit right now because things get really slashy. This fanfic also will contain some language, definate sexual content, and yaoi. Basically it's rated M for a reason.

Ponyboy's POV

I stumbled through the screen door of my house and threw down my ridiculously heavy backpack on the couch. I kicked off my shoes and collapsed down on top of my bag, not caring that the edges of the enormous textbooks were jabbing into my stomach and ribs. It had been a very long day today and all I wanted to do was curl up somewhere and sleep for a millenia.

After a few moments of rest, I forced myself up and looked down at the lopsided coffee table (which was a rather long story that involved Two-Bit watching Mickey and the power going out) to see that Darry scrawled me a reminder to do my homework and that he was going to be home late again. Darry has been working a lot harder than he needs to lately because he had missed a day of work due to an awful cold he had last month.

I left the note on the table and went to hunt down some dinner and a smoke. Before I could even open the fridge, I heard the door open from behind and I looked over to see that Two-Bit had stumbled in, clad in only his leather jacket, jeans, and boots. His nose was bleeding slightly and his knuckles were also gushing blood. I tried (and failed) to not blush at the fact that Two-Bit lacked a shirt and decided to simply grab for the first aid kit below the sink, forgetting about cigarettes and cake. Yeah, I'm gay and have a thing for Two-Bit. You got a problem with it, you probably shouldn't be in my head.

"Damn Two-Bit, what happened?" I said in somewhat surprise. It wasn't very often that Two-Bit came here all busted up, but it was still an occurrance that we were prepared for. The said greaser grinned as he sat down on the couch beside my bookbag. I carried the rusty first aid kit to his side along with a damp wash cloth and knelt down before him on the floor. I pretended to act nonchalant (and failed that too) so Two-Bit wouldn't notice that my heart was pounding in my chest as I gently cleaned his wounds with disinfectant which caused Two-Bit to curse and hiss.

I glanced up to see that he was intently watching me with a strange look in his hypnotizing stormy gray eyes. I gave him a honest incredulous look, raising one eyebrow which I picked up from him. Two-Bit was grinning like a chessy cat now. "Since when have you cared for my well being, Pony?" He asked with his laughing eyes gleaming. I shivered slightly but tried to hide it, it always happened to me whenever he spoke directly to me.

"You're my buddy," I said cooly, "I'm supposed to care about your well being." Two-Bit's chessy cat grin stretched even further across his (utterly handsome) face. I yanked his beloved, rusty sideburns playfully, hoping to snap him out of his creepy expression. It didn't seem to affect him in the slightest and he leaned in closer to my face as if he were about to kiss me. My heart jumped up to my throat and I couldn't help but blush horribly.

"I've see how you've been looking at me lately, Ponyboy," He cooed as his eyes gave me a once over. I shivered again and gaped slightly. He knew? "I saw you blush when I came in. I know you like what you see." I blushed more, my cheeks on fire. "Are you drunk?" I stuttered as wrapping his knuckles with bandages, looking away from his seeking gray eyes. I felt his calloused fingertips lightly tickled my palm playfully. "Nope, in fact I haven't had a drop of booze all day," He growled in a husky voice.

I shuddered and felt blood travel down south. "S-So-" I gulped slightly as Two-Bit's lips creeped closer. "Are you saying you like me or something?" Two-Bit chuckled sexily. God, I love his laugh. "I guess I am. I have for a while in fact now that I think about it," He admitted as licking his lips. Before I could confess my feelings, Two-Bit's lips lightly, almost shyly, touched mine. To be honest, I was half expecting for the kiss to be hungry and passionate, but instead, it was sweet and soft.

I had never kissed anybody in a romantic way, (yeah I've kissed Soda and Darry in a brotherly manner but that's it really) so I had no idea how to kiss. I pulled away from his soft embrace, looking shamefully away from Two-Bit's hurt gaze. "I haven't...you know..." I trailed off in embarrassment, feeling like a total loser. Two-Bit pressed his fingers against my lips, shushing me. He tilted my chin up so I could look him in the eye. He smelt like stolen cologne and faintly of cigarette smoke, tobacco, and beer. "Don't worry, Pony," He whispered, "I'll teach you. Just do what feels right." Ha, I thought, how could it be right when it felt so wrong at the same time? For hell's bells, I was kissing Two-Bit!

Regardless, I shyly whispered an okay and Two-Bit kissed me again and I pressed back with my lips softly. His lips were smooth and comfortable agianst mine, that were a bit chapped right now. Two-Bit nodded in our kiss, letting me know that what I was doing was correct. After a few moments of simply holding out lips against eachother, Two-Bit's mouth started to move. His tongue licked across my bottom lip and I squealed a bit, a little scared. Two-Bit simply cupped the back of my neck in comfort and drew small circles on my prickling skin. He licked my lip again and I hesitantly decided to open my mouth slightly, just wide enough to allow his tongue to slip in. I tasted sweet, stale tobacco and beer on his tongue as it explored my mouth all the way to my tonsils.

The kiss was growing more passionate and heated as I learned more and more about how to kiss. Two-Bit nibbled my lips, which caused a small moan escape from my throat and his kisses wandered away from my mouth, travelling sloppily down my jaw. He licked his way down to a sensitive spot in my neck that made me gasp in pleasure. It felt nice and I wrapped my arms around the burly greaser's neck, giving him more access. His hand that had cupped my neck was joined by another and they rubbed my back, causing electric currents jolt down my spine.

I was starting to believe that Two-Bit was a wizard, for he had me completely enchanted. His hands slid further down south and swiftly scooped me up from under my thighs and lifted me effortlessly up onto the couch. Two-Bit propped himself up over top me, straddling my hips, lips never leaving my neck, as he continued to put me under his lustful spell. He sucked, nibbled, and lavished the skin on my neck until it had turned into a serious hicky. "Two-Bit..." I moaned breathlessly, for I had been panting due to his magical touches. He pulled back from my neck, licking his slightly swollen lips still curled in a playful smile.

"Call me Keith." His hot breath against my ear made things do what they definately shouldn't do right now. I was about to moan his name but was cut off when I felt his hands slip underneath my shirt and begin to admire the hills and valleys of my body. His thumb brushed past my right nipple which istantly perked right up at his touch. I gasped as pleasure exploded softly in my chest (and also made something else bloom in my pants). I sighed out another moan and arched my back to press against Keith's hands. His fingers teased my nipples as he covered my face in gentle kisses. "Keith," I shrieked as he twisted them pleasurably.

He abandoned my nipples and pushed my shirt over my head and cast it aside on the floor. In the process, he nudged my forgotten load of homework off the cushions and made more room for me and my sexy magician. Said magician just removed his leather jacket and was on me again, kissing me passionately and rubbing my body with hands that seemed to spark with forbidden sorcerory. It felt amazing as he pratically stuck his tongue down my throat and felt slightly guilty that I was getting all this attention while Keith had none from me. Tentaciously, I slid my hands down from around his neck and felt his muscles tense and relax at my slight touch.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as my hands shyly touched Two-Bit's body. My palm cautiously brushed past Keith's hardening nipples and that resulted in a shuttering moan vibrating through my mouth. I smiled slightly, knowing that I had made him moan, that I had made him shudder in pleasure. This boosted my confidence and my fingertips traced down his well sculpted abs and lingered around the button of his jeans. Keith pulled from our steamy kiss and looked at me pleadingly. "Pony," he panted, "if you touch me there, I might not be able to stop." I grinned mischieviously and pressed my growing passion against his upper thigh.

"I might not be able to either," I purred in my throat as my fingers teasingly worked the button on his strained jeans. Two-Bit chortled huskily and kissed my bruised lips sloppily. I first tried to clumsily rid him of his pants, but there was no room on the couch. Two-Bit got off of me for a split second to grab a cover and lay it out on the floor and when we were repositioned on the floor, he caught my lips in another steamy kiss, his pants now removed properly. Keith groaned into my mouth as my thumbs teased the waistband of his Mickey Mouse boxers playfully. I felt somewhat powerful that I reduced Two-Bit Mathews to a begging, moaning, fool. His eyes beseeched me to touch him and I felt my throat tighten slightly. I realized that I had no idea how or where to touch him, so I abandoned his waistband and slid my palms back up his body, over his pectorals and lacing together behind his neck.

Two-Bit stopped kissing my face and looked at me searchingly and then seemed to understand how naive I was of these things. "Here," He said simply as taking my hand on his and placing on the bulge of his Mickey boxers. I blushed a bit and Keith lovingly kissed my crimson cheeks as moaning softly as guiding my hand to remove his last article of clothing, leaving him in all his God-given glory before me.

I've seen Two-Bit naked numerous of times, sometimes walking in on him in the shower or just him forgetting to get clothes and a towel. That just goes to show you how much the whole privacy thing is ignored at my house. But this was completely different now, because I just realized how big he was. Gulping, I nervously moved down to face his masculine flower that was currently in full bloom. Two-Bit's large hand gently urged my head toward it, telling me gently to put it in his mouth and suck.

Blushing ferociously, I opened my mouth and took a big mouthful of his rooster. I sucked gently and was rewarded with Keith's praising moans and grunts. I sucked a little harder, making his fingers dig into my scalp in pure pleasure. I removed him from my mouth, ropes of saliva tying us together and lapped up the drool that had ended at the tip of his member. I pecked it softly and swirled my tongue around it, feeling like I should do it. Keith was now moaning so loud that I was worried that the neighborhood could hear us now. I continued to ravish his need, Two-Bit's hips bucking now into my mouth.

"Ponyboy, I'm close," He panted. I drew my mouth away after a few more licks and just then, his essence sprayed onto his stomach and my face. Two-Bit then pushed me back down on my back, smilling as removing my bulging boxers in the process. "You learn pretty fast, babe," He growled in my ear sexily, already his dick was prodding my thigh with passion. He kissed my bruised lips once, lapped up his own seed from my face, and offered two of his fingers to my lips. "I'm going to have to prepare you for me so be sure to coat these well or it'll be worse." I obeyed him and heavily coated his digits with my saliva as he lapped at my skin like some kind of silly, loving pet. Once I released his fingers, he reached down between my legs and pressed his two fingers slowly into my opening. I winced and gasped at the intrusion, for it hurt but felt incredibly amazing at the same time.

When he had his entire two fingers inside, I adjusted to them a bit and allowed him to continue. He thrusted his thick fingers slow and gentle at first, but then it increased in both speed and number of fingers. Two-Bit removed his four, dripping fingers from my ass and prodded the prepared and stretched ring of muscles with the tip of his member. "You sure you want to do this?" He asked at looking up at me. I snorted scoffingly, "We wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure about this."

Keith laughed, setting his slightly sweaty forehead on my mine, auburn and rusty locks intermingling with each other. I stroked his sideburns, encouraging him, begging him to push forward. He slowly pushed himself inside, filling me almost instantly. I cried out, for it hurt a lot, much more than it did when he finger fucked me. Yet, in some sort of sick and twisted way, it felt incredible. It woke up every nerve on my body, like some kind of drug that made your skin crawl and your heart spasm. The slight friction inside me warmed my blood like I was standing feet away from an enormous inferno. I've never felt so much pleasure before in my life, and this was ultimately going on my list of best memories.

Two-Bit stopped again when he was up to the hilt of his magic wand inside me, allowing us both to adjust to each other's bodies, even though we seemed to fit together like two puzzle pieces. "Move," I panted, squeezing my eyes close on both pain and pleasure. My new found lover complied and thrusted moderately, not too hard and not too gentle, into my virgin asshole. He crescendoed in speed and so did our cries of pleasure.

When Two-Bit thrusted in a neat and swift upward motion, he hit a bundle of sensative nerves inside me which made me see stars and scream his name. He made a noise of triumph, as if he had been looking for that spot. He thrusted harder and harder, never missing the spot once after that, making me scream until I was almost hoarse. I felt my stomach grow tight as I nearly reached the climax of my pleasure roller coaster. "I think I'm close Keith," I shrieked as he hit the spot again, stars jumping into my vision.

He grunted and fondled my passion, pumping it in time with the slamming thrusts making wet and rather disturbing noises. Then I couldn't take it anymore. I tensed up and let out a loud groan, yelling Keith's name. My walls clamped down around Two-Bit, locking him in place and causing him to come too. My seed splashed on his already sticky stomach as well mine while his shot deep down inside me. He collasped down on top of me, still inside me. We were both out of breath and we sat there for a few moments, absorbing what just happened.

Two-Bit pulled out of me as he softened again and rolled over beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I buried my face into his chest as he cleaned us off. "I believe that was both our first experiences with gay sex, huh?" Two-Bit said casually. I chuckled softly and nodded slowly, snuggling deeper into his chest. Two-Bit pet my hair gently as we sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before I reluctantly pulled out of his arms. He let me go and watched me as I wriggled back into my clothes with hungry gray eyes.

I gave him a sideways glance and wadded up his clothes before hurling them into his face. "I have to do my homework before Darry comes home or he'll skin me for sure," I said as dragging my backpack up on the couch. I went to sit down, but cringed in pain. My ass throbbed horribly so I knelt down by the coffee table instead. "You sore, babe?" Keith asked teasingly as buttoning his jeans. I ignored his mocking concern and asked, "You never told me what happened to you earlier. You kind of changed the subject." Two-Bit chuckled from the kitchen as he was grabbing for an ice cold beer from the fridge.

He collasped down on the couch behind me, turning on Mickey before answering. "I kind of got into a scuffle with some Socs behind the Candy Counter," He said casually. "I was just standing there, minding my own business when they walked up talking smack about you." I turned around to see him with his eyes glued to the TV screen, raising an eyebrow. "Ah, so you were defending my honor," I smirked at him seductively. He chortled again, looking me in the eyes now.

"I would do anything for you, Pony." He slid his muscular arms around me, pulling me up to straddle his waist. I winced slightly as I sat down in his lap, cupping his face between my hands. "Aw, that was probably the cheesiest thing I've heard come from your mouth," I cooed as pecking the tip of his nose. Two-Bit simply grinned like a leprechaun and kissed me on the mouth, hands already funding their way to my sore ass. Just a things were getting heavy, I heard Soda's voice from outside the door and quickly lept off Keith's lap, kicked the dirty blanket under the couch and posed as if I were hard at work on my barely started homework.

Soda walked in with Steve, not even looking at either me or Two-Bit as they passed to get some dinner. My rusty lover stood up from the couch after two episodes of Mickey and messed up my hair even more. "See ya kid," He said as if nothing had ever happened between us.

It was scary how well could lie. I stood up and acted like I was going to take my homework out on the porch while I was really following Keith out the door to give him a wet goodbye. I made the coast was clear before pouncing. Two-Bit seemed to have the same idea and kissed me back fiercely. He pulled back after a little tongue tag and rewarded me with his million dollar smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, baby," He whispered as walking away. "I'll be waiting for you," I replied quietly so we couldn't be over-heard. After Two-Bit walked away into the lengthening shadows, I ducked back inside to finish my homework and await another lesson from my new lover.

A/N: Yeah, I apologize if you found this incredibly crappy and/or corny. I wrote this while I was on a trip in Washington DC. Slightly ironic right? Anyway, I haven't written any lemons in much too long so I'm out of practice so go easy on me. I might actually give this oneshot a plot-line, but that's most likely not to happen anytime soon unfortunately because I'll be a lot more busy. Also I'm planning a new RusCan story also, so yeah. No flames please.

REVIEWS ARE LOVE!  
(I'm going to simply request at least 10 or 15 reviews so I might be inspired to add a plot sooooooo...love it? Hate it? Indifferent?)


	2. Chapter 2

Random Greaser Love

A/N: Yeah, I decided to patch together a plot line and let's see how it goes. Also, thank you again for those who had reviewed. ^3^

Chapter 2

It has been three days since Two-Bit had popped my cherry and within those three days, we were interrupted twice and narrowly escaped Darry once. So technically we had one quickie, but that goes under the sex catergory anyway. My life has been thrown in a total tail spin now that I constantly have to be looking around for any of the gang while we, uh, fooled around (I guess that's what you would call it). I guess I should say that I feel guilty for holding such a dark secret even from Soda, who is still completely clueless about the impurities I now carry, but I would be lying to you. It is positively thrills me as much as it scares me, like being in a haunted house. It gives you some sort of sick pleasure to be scared out of your wits and to feel that adrenaline pulse through your veins. That is precisely why I still continue to sneak around with Two-Bit, well it's one of a few benefits.

Presently, it was a stormy Thursday afternoon as I walked home from school. I was freaked out of my mind because for one thing, I felt a fat raindrop plop down onto my nose and for another thing, I was walking alone. I was about to get down on my knees to pray to sweet, merciful Jesus that He would send one of the gang by to pick me up or keep the storm and Socs at bay until I'm safe at home. Just as I was about to consider sprinting to the Dingo for some shelter, a souped-up rust wagon pull over to the shoulder of the road next to me and I saw that it was my sexy magician.

I should've known for he had a plush Mickey Mouse sitting up on his dashboard. He rolled down the dingy window, looked around casually to see if anyone we knew was around, and cocked an eyebrow somewhat seductively. "You fixing to get struck by lightening, babe?" He asked with his usual humorous lilt. I rolled my eyes and walked around the car to the passenger side as I felt more raindrops splash down on me. Two-Bit simply chuckled to himself and pulled away from the side of the rode as the rain began to fall harder.

We drove in a comfortable silence with our hands clasped together inbetween us. I felt butterflies beat their little tedious wings in my stomach, making me feel some alien feeling and I simply pushed it aside, deeming it a bit feminine for me. I may be gay, but that does not ultimately strip me of masculinity. Keith parked in my gravel driveway and looked at me with laughing gray eyes that gleamed with something else. It was definately not lust, for I should know better than anyone what that looks like in his eyes. It was too sensitive and gentle. Too patiant and warm. I was shaken out of my reverie when a loud crash of thunder echoed above us.

"We better get inside before it gets too nasty out," Two-Bit said as opening the door. I hurried behind him inside the house to find the rest of the gang hanging out in there. I guess we won't be fucking today. Darry merely glanced my way as I stepped over Steve who was sprawled out on the floor playing poker with Soda. "They cancelled track today because of the storm," I called back to him from the kitchen. He grunted in response, not saying much else. It angered me that he barely paid any attention to me and put me in a foul mood.

I threw open the refridgerator door and snatched a pre-cut piece of cake out and kicked the door back closed. Right when I was about to turn around, Two-Bit was standing right behind me, so I accidently ran right into him. He kissed my lips before I could say anything and my eyes fluttered closed. I should pull away before anyone saw us, but I decided I didn't really care right now. Everyone was preoccupied in the living room and all we had to do was be quiet. We may not screw today, but making out was just fine with me. Plus, I was still a little sore from last time.

Two-Bit invited himself into my mouth and tickled the roof of my mouth with the tip of his tongue, making me giggle softly. I pushed back with my own tongue playfully and soon we were play-fighting with our wet muscles. I pulled back to breathe, surpressing a snicker when I saw strings of drool hang from our lips and I happily licked them up before catching Two-Bit's mouth with my own. Keith had me pinned against the fridge now, his fingers raking across the fabric of my shirt, causing it to ride up and expose my stomach. Then his magical lips lost intrest in my mouth and trailed wet butterfly kisses down my jaw and to my neck.

"Pony," He whispered hotly into my neck.

"Keith?" I moaned quietly.

"I l-"

"What the fuck?"

I froze and opened my eyes to see Dally standing there in the kitchen doorway, looking shocked but not revolted at all. "Um," I stammered as blushing furiously. This roused Keith from his spell casting and he looked over his shoulder to see Dally standing in the doorway, still not believing what he was seeing. "I can explain, just don't tell Darry, please," Two-Bit said calmly as approaching the greaser. He then explained to him that we have been sort of sneaking around for three days and that if Darry found out, he would kill us both. Dally looked at Two-Bit suspiciously and demanded quietly, "Why should I keep your dirty little secret, Two-Bit? Why shouldn't I tell Darry about you and Pony jacking like rabbits?"

"Because if you do," Two-Bit smiled dangerously down at Dally, "I'll tell everybody that you are in love with Johnnycake. Don't even deny it because I can see it written all over your face." I wasn't shocked about that because I always knew that Dally and Johnny had a thing for each other. It was quite obvious if you see them together in twit natural habitat. Dally grimaced and bared his teeth before sighing in resignation. "Fine, I won't tell Darry."

"Won't tell me what exactly?"

I about jumped right out of my skin when Darry sauntered into the kitchen to retrieve a cup of bitter black coffee. Darry was addicted to that drink like a crack-head was addicted to drugs. Two-Bit and Dally didn't seemed affected and simply looked at each other hesitantly. He wouldn't. He won't. I'll kill Dally if he tells him. "Might as well tell him I guess," Two-Bit sighed as sitting down in a rickety dining chair. I almost screamed when he said that. Would he really throw me under the bus like that? Boy, I'll be sure to take him down with me if he is.

Dally grinned triumphantly (which didn't help my urge to wring Two-Bit's neck at the moment) and looked at Darry with sparkling blue eyes. He was going to rat me out for sure. "I guess the secrets out now," He said as patting Darry's immensly muscular shoulder. "We were just talking about throwing you a surprise party for your birthday this weekend, but I guess the cat's out of the bag." I was nearly about to kiss Dally right then for saving my ass literally, but that would be considered cheating on Two-Bit and that would not end well. Then I felt awfully guilty about forgetting about Darry's birthday being this weekend. But I didn't dwell on it much because Darry seemed to take the bait even though he gave us all a disbelieving look before leaving to room.

"You two lovebirds owe me big time now," Dally hissed as soon as the coast was clear. I raised an eyebrow as resting my hands in Two-Bit's broad shoulders. "What do we owe you then?" I asked. Dally smiled dangerously, his icey, hateful eyes glimmering in the light. "Pony, you're Johnny's best friend right?" I nodded slowly. "Yeah, why?" His grin broadened as he said with a wink, "You're gonna be my little spy and find out if Johnny likes me too. Just so I know he won't freak if I ask him out."

I blinked slowly. "And you'll keep your trap shut about me and Keith." Dally rolled his eyes as sitting down in a chair. "Yeah, yeah, but if you don't do this for me, I'll tell Darry every sick detail and maybe even make a few things up." He smiled venomously at me and Two-Bit, making us gulp slightly.

"Fine then, I'll talk to Johnny tonight."

A/N: Yay! Chapter two! :D Sorry if you find this suckish or lame because there's no smut, but there will be more (probably, most likely) later on. I'll try to write another chapter as quickly as possible before my life gets super busy. Hope you all like it!

REVIEWS ARE LOVE!  
(Plz seriously, be kind and drop a review for this review starved author *super cute pouty face*DO IT FOR THE CHILDREN! DX)


End file.
